A common problem in manufacturing is the need to assemble one or more components in a preferred orientation into specific location(s) on the final assembled device. Such components may have some degree of symmetry, but are less symmetric than a sphere. Typically the components are supplied as a batch of nonoriented parts. Of course, it is possible for such parts to be manually oriented and assembled into the final device, but in order to achieve faster assembly throughput and lower cost, some means of automatic orientation and positioning is desirable.
A commonly used apparatus for selecting parts out of a batch is the vibratory bowl feeder. The vibratory bowl feeder shakes the batch of parts and lets them fall into locations that will lead to their subsequent assembly positions. Vibratory bowl feeders are typically expensive and have a large footprint. It is desirable to have a smaller and less expensive apparatus that can select, orientate and position components from a non-oriented batch so that the components may be readily assembled into the final device.
One particular type of application which would benefit from such an apparatus is the assembly of one or more wicks into an ink tank for an inkjet printhead. Inkjet printers, printheads and ink tanks are well known in the art. Typically the ink tank will have some means of pressure regulation incorporated so the ink is held within a desired pressure range and does not dribble out the nozzles of the printhead. Among the different types of pressure regulation means, there is the porous media and a wick. The porous media is typically a rectangular shaped piece of foam or felt which is located within a chamber of the ink tank. Ink is allowed to soak into the porous media, and capillary action provides the pressure regulation. In order to supply ink from the porous media into the adjacent printhead, it is well known in the art to have a wick member positioned adjacent the porous media, so that it contacts the porous media on one side, and a filter on a printhead standpipe on the other side of the wick.
Such wicks may be of various shapes, but typically they are longer and wider than they are thick and include a pliant and porous material. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,501 in which the wick is referred to as a scavenger member.
The present invention describes a manufacturing apparatus and associated method that include an orientating apparatus that allows for efficient and accurate assembly of a component into a final device, including, but not limited to wick insertion into an ink tank. This eliminates the need for other operations, such as a secondary wick insertion station and associated operators. In addition to improving the cycle time for assembly, this method and apparatus are also found to generate fewer defects and a lower level of contamination in the assembled final device.